how i met sherlock!
by osar
Summary: this is how i met my favourite detective, sherlock! ps: this is my very first fanfiction... do enjoy and review!


Hello there!

I'm just a normal person like you. We might have even crossed each other's path sometime in our life and you wouldn't have noticed. But the thing that makes me different, not special, is that I have met the real Sherlock Holmes. And this is the story about how I met him. Excited? No! well I am gonna tell it anyways.

So it was just like any other summer day. I was sitting on my couch in the living room and shifting through the channels on the television when suddenly it went all black. In few seconds, an advertisement popped up. A guy with black mustache and close cropped hair introducing himself as Palani Anna appeared on the telly, claiming he could take anyone anywhere reality or fantasy. After the ad the television went black again and switched off. But the ad stayed in my mind for some time. Finally after three hours and forty-six minutes, I did a web search on Palani travels, that's what he called his website. It turned out; the webpage really did have a fantasy tour where they would take us to a place we would like to visit. So I registered as soon as possible, the fee was also minimal. My choice was obviously 221B Baker Street London as I was a Sherlock Holmes fan since childhood.

Finally the day of my trip came. I was all set with my authentic copy of the complete series of Sherlock Holmes ready to get it autographed by the consulting detective himself. I arrived at the destination site on time. It was an empty ground. All of a sudden I heard a noise. It was husky sound that kept repeating itself. The out of nowhere a blue police box appeared.

From inside came a man neatly dressed with a suit and a bow tie. Behind him came a petite girl. She was young and dressed in 16th century. As I stared at them intensely, the man spoke out" so you must be the customer who wanted to meet the great Sherlock Holmes. Well I am the Doctor an-"

"Doctor? Doctor who?" I asked abruptly.

"Exactly! And this pretty lady is Miss Mona Lisa. And as you can see the police box behind is the tardis." He continued.

"Hello! How do you do?" Mona Lisa asked me.

"Good. Thank you" I answered politely.

While getting into the tardis, I stopped the doctor "so she is Mona Lisa, The Mona Lisa?"

"Psshhh…quite down she doesn't know it yet!"

"Now then, Welcome inside the tardis! Say hello!" demanded the doctor or whatever he called himself.

Waving my hand quite reservedly I stepped on the "tardis" . One step in and I was awestruck. How is this even possible? I came out at once and checked all sides of the police booth. All the walls were independent to any support.

"umm. …doctor! Is this some hi-tech stuff you got there? Cause it's bigger! LOT BIGGER!" I exclaimed with vivid hand gestures.

"Yes it is. Quite brilliant. Isn't it? " he beamed like this thing is his own baby. That's just weird, then again which part of his looks normal.

Tugging me from side Mona Lisa whispered meekly " I asked him the exact same question"

Smiling sweetly at her, I nodded.

After a few bangs and booms which made me think, this doctor probably didn't passed this driver's test. I was standing in front of 221B Baker Street I knocked the door several times before it opened. and none other than the great consulting detective himself opened it.

Sherlock Holmes opened the door for me. And he spoke to me! He asked if I was the client who called this morning was dazed for a minute and was staring at those cheekbones. A dry cough by the observant bought me back to reality and I soon answered no and just came to visit him. To which he answered with a great slam on the door.

And with this my meeting with Sherlock Holmes came to an end.

The doctor told me later that his meeting with Sherlock Holmes was similar to mine. And he offered to take me on an adventure as a compensation. But I refused it. And corrected him that meeting Sherlock Holmes was my dream and it came true. Grinning widely I walked out of the tardis when it reached home. And I wildly waved those two travelers good bye.

That night I sat on by my desk thinking the new plot to pitch at the next meeting. A sudden idea struck me and quick took a piece of paper started writing it down.

The title of the story was, " The Study In Pink".


End file.
